


wish you saw yourself the way I see you

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't sure about his first time with Derek. The fact is, he's not sure about having his first time at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish you saw yourself the way I see you

"D-Derek, I think we should stop here," Stiles started to push the half naked sour wolf off him.

“Stiles, we've been planning this for months!” Derek growled, pausing over the younger’s jeans.

“Well, yeah, but, I mean, Derek, it’s just that, well, uh,” Stiles rambled. “I mean, do you really…”

“Do I really what? Stiles,” Derek paused, a horrified look flashing on his face before he turned stony. “You don’t want to. You don’t want to have sex with me.” Derek shoved up and away from Stiles, grabbing his shirt. 

“No! I do! I so do! It’s just-” Stiles started, meeting Derek’s eyes.   
Derek growled, green eyes flashing beta blue, turning away towards the door.

“Whatever, if you didn't want to have this with me-” 

“I’m a virgin Derek!” Stiles snapped when Derek opened the door.

Derek froze, closed the door slowly, kept his back to Stiles.

“Our first time is going to be clumsy and awkward and unfulfilling and nothing like we expect because it’s going to be me fooling around and fucking up. And I can’t disappoint you like that,” Stiles said, the last part kind if broken.

Derek turned to him. 

"I'll show you, don't worry," He came over, sitting near his shirtless counterpart. "Trust me."

"I do!" Stiles squeaked, cheeks blotchy red.

"Then we'll take it slow," Derek kissed Stiles before lightly pushing him down. He nipped at the younger's neck, making him whimper. Derek smirked and glided his hand down to his lovers hard on. Stiles was stiff, but relaxed when Derek kissed his shoulder in comfort.

Derek started to kiss down his slim body as he undid Stiles pants. Derek started to tease the hard cock, thumb gliding over the slit and wiping what little precome had gathered. Stiles hips jerked up and he whimpered again, breath hitching.

Derek was getting off just watching him. He fumbled his own pants off, letting go of Stiles for a second, despite Stiles hurt sound. He shoved the youngers pants down and ripped his boxers off, making Stiles breathe a laugh that was quickly swallowed by Derek's lips on his.

Derek leaned down, trailing kisses until he reached Stiles cock. He wrapped his mouth around him and started to suck him off, making dirty noises leave Stiles mouth. 

"D-Derek!" Stiles panted. "S-stop! I'm about to come!"  One of Stiles hands went to Derek's hair, the other tangling in his sheets, him arching his hips.

Derek just went down, almost swallowing him whole. 

Stiles came, right down Derek's throat.

"Sorry," Stiles panted, "So sorry," He said, expecting the other to spit but instead Derek swallowed, licking up Stiles cock and looking to Stiles. 

"Shut it," Derek ordered, surging forwawrd to kiss him. 

Stiles sunk into it and smiled.

At this point, Stiles wanted it, he wanted to feel Derek, he wanted to moan out his name over and over. 

Derek looked into his eyes lustfully as he started to spread Stiles legs, going back down. Derek grabbed the lube next to Stiles arm and squeezed some out, warming the cold liquid beforehe used one hand to spread Stiles cheek and his finger pressed at his entrance. 

"Go slow please," Stiles managed, breathless. 

He smiled before pushing in, going slow. Stiles hissed in discomfort and wiggled a little. Derek kissed Stiles hip bone, trying to distract him. 

After a moment, Stiles was sliding himself on the digit. Derek pushed another in and let Stiles adjust before he started slowly thrusting them in and out. Keeping the slow tempo.

Stiles moaned and thrusted back. "Faster," He begged.

"I said I was taking this slow," Derek smirked and added in another finger, going slowly, finger fucking the moans out of the other.

Stiles whimpered, trying to go down on the three fingers in him. Derek tsk-ed and drew out completely making Stiles gasp out complaints. 

Instead Derek came up and kissed Stiles, lining up with Stiles body and drew back to look into Stiles eyes. 

Stiles nodded. Derek smiled, pushed in. Let Stiles wince before moaning, letting Derek sink into him. Stiles stiffened though, halfway through. Gripped at Derek's shoulder, finger nails digging in and a sharp gasp telling Derek to stop.

"Shh, you're okay Stiles," Derek whispered. "I'm going slow."

Stiles squeezed his eyes closed. Shook his head.

Derek kept going until he was all the way in, staying still while he let Stiles adjust. 

"Move Derek," Stiles said after a moment.

Derek smirked and began moving slowly. Stiles let out a moan, dirty and gritty, making Derek return the sound. 

Derek added a little speed, nipping Stiles neck, leaving his mark every other second, clustering small bruises across his neck, shoulders.

Stiles nails went deeper, scratching down. Derek arched so it wouldn't tear into his skin, kind of pointless and only resulting in Stiles moaning louder as Derek went deeper.

"Harder," Stiles panted. "Derek, faster."

Derek started sucking in a giant hickey onto his collar bone and sped his tempo, letting Stiles hip snap down on his. Stiles screamed out Derek's name. 

Derek, at this point, was at his limit. 

"Stiles, I'm going to come," He panted out.

"Me too," he agreed giving Derek a sloppy kiss that drove Derek closer and made him go faster.

Stiles screamed out Derek's name. Derek felt Stiles clench around him and felt the hot come spill onto both their chests and that was it for him. He came inside Stiles and relaxed on top of him.

"That was amazing," Stiles stated.

Derek chuckled. "Love you too," And with that, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> still accepting requests  
> ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com  
> comments are welcome  
> I am not good at smut, someone wrote it for me, I just typed it up


End file.
